How did it come to this?
by VcChick
Summary: Divergent and onwards from Four's POV
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It's funny that she picked Dauntless… I vaguely remember seeing her and her family with my dad while I hid in my room hiding the bruises my father gave me. I didn't know her name. But she intrigued me. In school before my aptitude test, she was always watching the Dauntless jump from the trains to school. That was all I knew about her. Now here I am reaching for her, the first jumper. I tell her to pick her name because she won't have another opportunity to choose again.

What do you guys think? Should I continue?

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Divergent or any of it's characters. Veronica Roth owns all of this and unfortunately Tobias *sigh*

Thanks for the reviews and interest in my story.

I see her take her time as she decides her new identity. She looks up and says to me firmly, "Tris." A fellow Dauntless member, Lauren, tells me to announce the first jumper and everyone cheers for the Stiff.

After all the initiates enter the compound we separate into the Dauntless-Born and the Transfers. I have been "volunteered" by the leaders to train the transfers. I must be cautious. Eric has an agenda. I don't know what it is, yet.

Everyone gathers into the dining hall and I watch the transfers have their first meal as Dauntless. The Candor fit in pretty well, they are loud like us and the Erudite and Amity seem to know what to do, but that little girl looks confused by the thought of a hamburger. Back in Abnegation, the faction of selflessness, I recall that we had plain food - some mashed potatoes, plain chicken, and some green peas. At home, if I didn't make it plain enough… Marcus would take off his belt and beat me until I was barely conscious. He would tell me it was for my own good because it is selfish to use different seasonings for your enjoyment. After the verbal and physical abuse, I would be sent… I shudder, the thought of that place upstairs… I distract myself as I explain what the round piece of beef is with its combination with the red sauce that is placed in between two pieces of round bread.

Another transfer, the loud-mouth Candor, makes fun of her lack of knowledge about food. "Stiffs eat plain food" is my explanation to the girl. I turn around just in time to see the look on her face as she tastes it for the first time – I shouldn't be thinking about it. But it's fun to watch the look of amazement on her face. She is smart. I can see that as she asks me about my relationship with Eric after he approaches me about Max's proposition. Training starts tomorrow. Let's see if she can prove her worth and maybe I can get over this curiosity about her. _Tris._

Thanks for reading!

R&R please, I am open to suggestions and little scenes that aren't in the book that I can try to add.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank-you for your patience... I know it isn't super long, but it is the length of my last two chapters combined... Enjoy and R&R

Four's POV.

I look at the cowering boy, Peter, in front of the barrel of my gun. I know his type. Unfortunately he is smart, well cunning. I won't lie, he does have natural "talent" to fit into this new version of Dauntless. "Wake-up! You're holding a loaded gun, you idiot! Act like it!"

I lower my hand and watch his eyes change from the eyes of a coward to one who will not be embarrassed again. I hardly believe he won't walk away from initiation again without being embarrassed. "And to answer your question… you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you are prepared to defend yourself." I change my aim from Peter to the target in front of me to demonstrate the proper way to hold a gun and fire one.

I like analyzing, It is what I do. When I first entered Dauntless I had to analyze away for me to pass initiation without being caught as someone… different. Now I analyze the new initiates. Some take to firing a gun right away, but _her_… She looks at the gun the same way I did – with awe and hesitance… A gun is self-serving. You use it to serve the purpose of keeping yourself alive. It also gives you power to end life. Power corrupts.

The Erudite boy joking mentions that she is defying nature by going through several rounds without accidentally hitting the target, fire enters her eyes and she hits the outer circle of a practice target. I like seeing that life enter her… I like seeing her determination. I stare at her as she continues to make some progress. A few hours later, I yell, "Lunch" and turn around briskly to avoid my obvious fascination. Hopefully, no one else notices.

After lunch I begin my lessons in hand-to-hand combat. I show everyone in my charge a few basic kicks, punches and blocks. At first I watch them fumble through the punches. Tris stands there I can see her mentally picturing it and mirroring the moves I had done just moments ago. It takes her a few tries, but eventually she gets the look down right. "Make sure to exhale during your movements. It keeps your core tight as you follow through with your moves" I yell general instructions to my "class. I slowly make my way through each of the students giving more individualized advice. When I get to her I can' resist a little more hands on advice as I remind her to keep tension across her abdomen. I tell her to focus on using her knees and elbows as she realistically will not be able to do much harm muscle-wise. She is too petit. I can only hope that she takes what I say to heart.

As class finishes I purposely make is so that she doesn't need to fight another initiate tomorrow. But my protection can only go so far. I can't make her avoid being hurt for so long. Sooner or later, she will have to enter the ring.

During the first sets of fights I notice a few things. Al, though strong, doesn't have the heart to be here. Second, Will and Christina have potential to succeed here. Third, Molly along with Peter, are just the kind of people the New Dauntless are looking for. I watch the Candor girl hang from a wet railing as if her life depended on it… well it kind of does. Eric is an ass. It doesn't prove anything other than that he has the "power" to make or break you. Tris and Al help Christina climb over the railing as soon as her five minutes are over.

The next round of fights, Eric gets to assign. I close my eyes in worry and frustration as I notice that Tris' first opponent in the ring is none other than Peter. She knows she cannot win, but she tries anyways and I can only watch her get beat up to a certain point. As I leave the arena, I remember the unfair advantage that my father had on me. He was so much bigger, stronger, and crueller than I was. I just have to leave the room.

Reviews make me happy and make me want to update faster!

Cheers, VC


End file.
